


three strikes

by 3dghosts



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: #i can't believe THIS is my first fic, #like just a sprinkle of gore, #some blood, #yeah they're fruity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3dghosts/pseuds/3dghosts
Summary: A coverup, no, an oversight: this was Blue’s first mistake, and they would make a fatal two more.
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	three strikes

**Author's Note:**

> i have among us brain rot and i wanted more angst and less alien sex (just not my thing personally <3) so here it is! i hope u all enjoy

**i.**

A coverup, no, an oversight: this was Blue’s first mistake.

When they had rushed into the electrical room, recoiling in horror at the sight of Pink gurgling uselessly in a pool of her own blood, a distinctly metallic clang rang out from the opposing side. Blue’s head shot up to see a flash of red, then nothing.

Later during the discussion Blue would remain silent, trapped in a hellish loop of rationalization. It was a trick of the light, they were sure of it. Perhaps it was their flashlight catching the gleam of wet blood, or the shine of one of the many wires lining the walls. Blue was certain it was something common and natural and not at all tinged with betrayal.

Across the table, Red stared at them unflinchingly. Blue looked away.

**ii.**

The second mistake came days later during a mad dash to stabilize the oxygen supply.

Crewmates had been dying at a steady pace and the last thing the group needed was another sabotage. Green shouted something about going to the far side of the ship with Orange and rushed off, Purple tailing close behind. Yellow ran in the opposite direction and called for Blue to follow. By the time Blue reached the split in the hallway, however, Yellow was nowhere to be seen.

Blue stared into the emptiness in front of them. Think, think, think. Who was left? Green, Orange, Yellow, Purple… Red.

Red, always an enigma. Red, tender in their secret moments. Red, unforgiving in all the ways. And now Red, rounding the corner, with something stained on his arm. 

_“What’s that?”_

Red kept walking, entirely unphased by the question.

_“Strawberry jam.”_

Blue forced out a laugh. It came out more scared, more complicit than they meant.

Red brushed past them, smearing Blue’s shoulder scarlet. As his footsteps faded, alarms started blaring above. _Dead body reported._ Blue froze, then slowly, moving joint by tendon by knuckle, wiped their suit clean.

**iii.**

The last mistake was more of an acceptance than anything else.

Blue was no longer innocent. They hadn’t been innocent for a long time, not since Pink’s death that now felt like lifetimes ago. Orange had been picked off a day ago, followed hours later by Purple. Silence filled the empty corridors. The original ten whittled down to three in just over a week.

For all of Green’s paranoia and pre-emptive measures, there was one thing he couldn’t avoid: eating. Finally, this morning, Blue found him face down in his breakfast, blood congealing and swirling in the bowl of soup.

Blue should have just waited in the cafeteria. There was no hiding anymore, but the finality of it all felt painfully overwhelming, a ten-ton weight hammering into their chest. So they ran to the navigation room, faced the stars, and cried.

When Blue heard the door slide open, felt hands rest on their shoulders, they didn’t dare turn around. Affirmation was one of reality’s crueler messengers, and Blue was… selfish? Foolish? Delusional? They didn’t know. Did it matter? What they did was done.

Red was shaking. Whether from regret for the inevitable or excitement for the end, Blue couldn’t tell. As his hands migrated to their neck, Blue hung desperately onto the hope that perhaps this kill would mean something more than the others, that perhaps after their body fell with a sick thud Red would forever feel that hot prick of guilt, that deep stitch in the heart whenever he looked out into the hollow, Stygian vastness of space.


End file.
